<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Allergies: 1  Jensen: 0 by Pineprin137</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24243511">Allergies: 1  Jensen: 0</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pineprin137/pseuds/Pineprin137'>Pineprin137</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Allergies, Coffee, Cute Kids, Family Fluff, Father-Daughter Relationship, Happy Ending, Hijinks &amp; Shenanigans, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Shenanigans run in the family apparently, Sleep at your own risk, Sneezing, Sneezing fit, Supernatural Creation Conventions, Sweet, parenting is hard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:28:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,188</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24243511</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pineprin137/pseuds/Pineprin137</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Springtime brings singing birds and flowers budding through the winter-hardened ground. Life blossoms all around and everything seems a little brighter--unless you have allergies...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jensen Ackles/Danneel Harris</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>“EHH--schu!” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen’s head snapped forward as he sneezed for the hundredth time this morning. God, he hated Spring. Sure, it was beautiful outside with all the flowers started to bloom, but it also meant allergies. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His eye twitched. His lip curled. He sniffed deeply but it was no use. He sneezed so hard his coffee cup tipped and hot coffee spilled onto his lap. “Shit!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Placing it on his desk, he stood up to grab a few tissues to clean himself off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You okay in here?” his wife asked, poking her head in the doorway.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen nodded even though he could feel another sneeze coming. Danneel waited patiently as his face contorted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eh-schu! Haschu! EH-choo!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Goodness, Jay, bless you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sniffed, then rested the back of his hand against his nose. “Thanks.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ha-CHOO!” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both adults looked down the hallway towards JJ’s room, where the sound had come from. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Danneel turned back to her husband with a grimace. “Well, I guess it looks like she’s gonna take after you…” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jared tried to focus on what Ruthie was saying, but beside him, he could see Jensen’s nose twitching. His poor co-star had been battling his allergies all week and unfortunately ran out of his meds yesterday. He’d ordered more, but they wouldn’t arrive until tomorrow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Heh--Heh--” Jensen turned away to cup his hands over his mouth. ”EH SCHU!”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bless you,” Jared said, chuckling at the look on their guest star’s face. Jensen was definitely </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>a gentle sneezer. His whole body was involved and it was usually pretty loud. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen sneezed twice more before he was able to face forward. When he did, he shook his head. “Sorry.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ruth just nodded to him then waited for the signal to start again. She’d rather deal with Jensen’s sneezing than Jared’s pranking any day.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jensen felt the tickle in his nose and internally swore. He and Jared were in the middle of their panel. He tried to pay attention to what Jared was saying, even tossed in a few comments of his own, but the itch was getting worse. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What was the last one?” he asked, trying to stay on track. The girl had asked about them doing commentary. They’d done one not too long ago, but he couldn’t remember what it was called. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Phantom Trav--” Jared started. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen shook his head. “No, no the one we just did…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Slash--” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, Slash Fiction--” He couldn’t fight it anymore. Turning away from the audience, his shoulders hunched and he sneezed loudly. Luckily, he’d moved the microphone out of the way so it wasn’t as loud as it could have been. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Although he was slightly embarrassed, Jensen decided to make a joke out of it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m allergic to commentary.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Danneel watched curiously as Arrow walked over to the couch where Jensen was napping. Their daughter had a fluffy pink feather boa on over her gray sundress and a pair of blue jelly sandals that Danneel was pretty sure were actually JJ’s.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Arrow stopped by Jensen’s head, her small hand reaching out to brush his hair off his forehead. How adorable was that… Danneel quickly pulled out her phone and snapped a few pictures then waited to see what she would next. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The toddler used one finger to draw down his cheek and across his bearded chin. Danneel wasn’t exactly sure </span>
  <em>
    <span>why </span>
  </em>
  <span>Arrow was playing with Daddy’s face, but it was so cute she didn’t care. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen shifted on the couch-- both Danneel and Arrow froze. But he only turned his head in his sleep, he didn’t wake. Arrow then decided that the end of her boa would make a fun drawing tool and began to drag it over his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Danneel made it about two steps into the living room before he woke up with a powerful sneeze that jerked his upper body up off the couch. In doing so, he knocked his head into Arrow’s. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When she began to cry, Jensen immediately sat up so he could pick her up. He felt bad about hurting her, but it wasn’t like he could control if he sneezed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sweetheart, why were you tickling Daddy’s nose?” he asked, shushing her as he sat back with her in his arms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-I was drawing!” she sniffled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Danneel, who had left to get an ice pack, walked over to the couch then sat down beside them. “Where does it hurt, sweet girl?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Arrow pointed to her cheek where a faint mark could be seen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh no,” Jensen said, leaning forward to kiss it before Danneel placed the towel-wrapped ice pack on it. “I’m sorry you got hurt. But Arrow, sweetheart, you can’t do that to someone when they’re asleep, okay?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Still sniffling, she nodded then leaned forward to hug him. Of course, since she was still wearing the boa, that meant pink fluff was shoved directly in his face. But now that he was awake, he was able to bring his fist to his mouth to catch the resulting sneeze. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Danneel said, chuckling, “I think maybe it’s time we put the boa away…” </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Good grief, Birdie, you gonna live?” Jensen chuckled after the fourth time JJ sneezed. They were on their way back from her new after-school art program and had stopped at Whataburger. Jensen had only had his window down for maybe five minutes while he ordered the food, but apparently it was enough to set off JJ’s allergies. If anyone understood how that felt, it was him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> He checked the rearview mirror, saw her face scrunch before she sneezed again. He grimaced when he saw the snotty spray. “Jay--hey, cover your mouth.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She hovered both hands in front of her face as the fit continued. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jesus, kiddo…” Jensen reached behind the passenger seat to pull a pack of kleenex out of the seat pocket. “Here, blow your nose,” he said, holding them out to her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When she removed her hands from her face to grab it from him, she sneezed and his hand was covered with wetness. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, gross... thank you, for that...” Jensen said, wiping his hand on his jeans. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sneezing finally stopped long enough for her to blow her nose. Jensen’s eyes flicked back up to the mirror to see her eyes watering. “You okay?” he asked her, signaling for the turn onto their street. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah… My eyes are watering…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I bet, looked like they were gonna shoot right out of your head for a minute there…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What? No! They’re not gonna do that!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know,” he teased her, pulling into the driveway and opening the garage. “That was a pretty powerful sneeze…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They got out of the car then Jensen followed JJ up the steps and into the house. As he set their food on the counter, she turned to him with an excited grin. “Yeah--kind of like yours!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was an odd thing to melt over, but Jensen found himself almost tearing up. His eight-year-old daughter looked so pleased to have inherited his habit of sneezing forcefully. As he handed JJ her meal, he smiled to himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe having allergies wasn’t so bad after all. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It feels really odd to tag every member of the Ackles family except Zep, but he just didn't show up while I was writing it. </p><p>While Jensen has mentioned having allergies in the past (apparently it made filming the Dean-crawling-out-of-his-grave scene in Lazarus Rising a little challenging), I don't know if JJ suffers from them, so don't quote me on that. </p><p>The bit with Jared and Jensen on stage really did happen during a breakfast panel in Burbank. Here's the link to the video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ajQXanMOg6Q&amp;list=PLyR4rmb5AlSgsYJI1UfkYeKEpymXj7sjK&amp;index=37&amp;t=191s</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>